Aventuras en el ZPD
by Nick Wilde 1
Summary: Todo empieza al día siguiere de resolver el caso de los animales desaparecidos...pero entre nick y judy grasas a esto se hace un gran amor que ninguno sabe del otro...y hoy esos sentimientos de nick quedan declarados...
1. Aventuras en el ZPD Cap1 El Pasito

Hola chicos: D este es mi primer FanFic y por eso aclarare lo siguiente:

1.-Sé que hay gente que tambien hace FanFisc parecido como yo los quiero hacer, asi que similitudes es mera considencia.

2.-Los símbolos que voy a usar son los siguientes:

( ) paréntesis :son aclaraciones

" " comillas: son para sarcasmo y Nombre Propios

\- guion: son para los dialogos de un personaje

* asterisco:son para pensamientos del personaje que tenga la palabra

~ No se cómo se llaman: son para ruidos de cosas

Hahaha : es risa sarcástica

Jajaja: se risa de verdad

3.-van a haber temporadas, yo espero 5 de por lómenos 20 o 30 caps. Por temporada

4.-Tengo una página de fb que es: YoSoyNickWilde en la cual subiré FanFictions y temáticas tanto hechas por mi o por otros Fandoms, de igual manera tengo un canal de yt que se llama "Nick Wilde" ya sabrán que subiré ;)

5.-me gusta rio y de ahí que no les extrañe que llegase a subir FanFics de rio

GRACIAS Y DIVIERTANSE ;)

Ahora si comencemos:

Aventuras en ZPD Cap. 1 "El Pasito"

"Como confiar en un ZORRO"...esa frase me ha sonado desde los 9 años, esa frase me enseño que nunca tengo que enseñar que algo me ha lastimado en el corazón y que solo soy una máquina de aniquilar...asesinar...comer carne...ser un CAZADOR.

-!¡Ya nick, ya párate son las 7 la ciudad nos necesita!-

Quien iba a ser más que la hermosss... mi colega Judy la quien con su mirada hermosss...bueno, Judy

-Ya nick, me acaba de hablar Bogo que tenemos una misión especial-

\- ¿Déjame adivinar judy, multar en los parquímetros?

-hahaha-

Se le levantaron las orejas...lo que más me gusttt..lo que me da gracia de judy

-Ok ya voy- dije con una vos más roca de lo que ya la tengo *Es increíble que ahorita renga que ir a trabajar, increíble, pero esta Judy 7u7*. Por Eso Acepte.

Me bañe, desayune, me lave los dientes...y salí judy y nos fuimos en la camioneta de sus papas de "Hopp,s corporation carrots" (si...no se las devolvió).

Llegamos. Off...Una oficina de un tamaño inimaginable, con una puerta que decía "Nicholas W. & Judy H." Algo muy emocionante para mí, tener mi propia oficina, aunque la compartía con Judy, como es con ella no importaba.

-Hopps!- Grito Bogo

-Si, capitán- Dijo con esa bonitt...buena energía que la caracteriza.

-tenemos una persecución que ni mis mejores policías han logrado concluir...tu eres la única buena que nos queda..a y también te hable para... Bueno darte un aumento...dude de ti que pudieste encontrar a el señor nutriales y a los demás animales...por eso me disculpo dándote un aumento-

-Gracias señor-

-Podrán con la persecución-

-Claro que si- dijimos yo y Judy al unísono

-Bueno soldada dos, muestren lo que han logrado hasta ahora!-

Salimos corriendo de la estación y entramos a nuestra patrulla, una Zooyota Zoovanza

-Bueno Hopps, se desarrolla en el banco central de valores de zootopia, un asaltante catalogado como uno de los mas peligrosos de zootopia, es el objetivo

-Como se llama, jefe?- dije yo ya con mis lentes negros de alto poder..bueno..me siento más swag.

-Su nombre es, Louis Sirius-

*Que curioso yo tenia un amigo que asi se llamaba, a no ser que..no,no,no no es el* Pensó Judy

Legaron, estaba asaltando, el problema es que si, era el, Judy lo vio y al momento ambos lloraron, pues Louis era el, mejor amigo de Judy.

-Hay Louis, cómo pudiste- dijo judy entre sollozos

-No tengo alternativa, perdóname- dijo el también entre sollozos-

Judy corrió a contra el, pero escapo, ya había gente esperándolo, en un Zoorari Enzo de 2.5 millones de dólares!..

-wow- dije repentinamente, pero los lentes no me los quite.

-vamos a seguirlos- tenemos una pc portátil, donde tenemos en vista el alcance de todas las cámaras de la ciudad, era fácil encontrarlos, pero tan de repente salieron del mapa, como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

-vamos a la estación donde encontramos a los animales con veneno de los aulladores- dije yo tan mundano como si fuese policía de Hawái 5-0.

llegaron y en efecto, ahí estaban, lobos guardianes cuales tenían rayos láseres para matar hasta un elefante del tamaño de 100 de ellos,(lobos).

Empecé a aullar, tenia un aullido increíblemente igual a el de un lobo, los demás empezaron a aullar.

-entremos ya nick-

Estaba allí, esperando como que a alguien, judy ya tenia las esposas, y Louis con su bolsa, la gente del Zoorari enzo se fueron, como unos taxis cualquieras.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste abrió la bolsa y muy despacio salió el sicario mas temido, no solo de la "sabana central" sino de toda zootopia, era el conde Montesco!

-Ho gracias, sabia que no fallarías- dijo Montesco de una forma tan normal y un acento italiano.

-Deme a mi familia ahora- dijo con un cierto acento de sumisión.

-esta bien te la daremos, upss perdón ya no podemos, ahora son nuestros-

-Pero porque cumplí con mi parte, asalte todo lo que pude, trafique con mas e hice lo mas inanimal (es como inhumano pero de animales) para que me las devolviera, 14 años a su servicio hoy el trato se a expirado-

-lo siento Louis, lo siento ya eres uno de mis mejores refuerzos-

-seguiré trabajando para usted, pero devuélvame a mi familia-

-mmm...Esta bien lo voy a hacer- dijo Montesco con misterio

-gracias-

-Aquí esta tu familia-

Judy pidió refuerzos para detener a tanto a Louis y a Montesco.

Los atraparon, fue muy fácil, louis era otro conejo y Montesco una comadreja no escaparon tan fácil.

Montesco grito -¡Tengo mas personas si muero van a seguir, si ellos mueren sus hijos seguirán y seguirán!-

Louis alzo la mirada pero no la cara, por lo menos demasiado.

-ya viste porque lo hice, no?- y también entre sollozos

-lo se pero tengo que hacerlo- sus orejas cayeron y al instante empezó a llorar de una forma horrible.

Las patrullas se fueron, pero ellos se quedaron, yo la empecé a calmar con un abrazo 7u7

-Ya Judy se que te duele, ES TU MEJOR AMIGO- (resalto esto porque es clave).

-No ya no lo es, y se quién es mi mejor amigo...y algo más- sus orejas se levantaron de nuevo, empezaba dudar.

-Judy no se si sea este el momento de decírtelo, pero desde que me salvaste la vida en el "distrito forestal" me quede enamorado de ti- dije con toda seguridad y firmeza.

-Ahí Nick- y volvió a llorar cuando ya se avía calmado, pero ahora con las orejas arriba.

-Que pasa Judy- le dije con mi swag de actor de papa que le quiere comprar una plaeta a su hijo, ya era experto.

-Es que..siento lo mismo de ti- En ese momento casi me desmayo.

-Entoses Judy...quieres ser mi novv...- no me dejo acabar ya cuando me beso, fue tan bonito7u7.

-Nick, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto, que increíble-

-yo tambien no me la creo- le dije todavía exaltado.

-Nick- Me dijo Judy.

-Si Judy-

-Te amo- me susuro lento en la oreja

-yo aun mas- le dije de igual modo.

Declarase al ancheser y en frente de una playa y no solo con eso, que te digan que si es hermoso.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

-Bueno Judy- Dijo bogo en su homenaje de selebracion

-Aqui todos estamos reunidos para celebrar a judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde, quienes ayudaron a detener a el sicario mas peligroso de zootropolis Antonio Franchesco y Montezco, oh pero que curioso, y a Louis Sirius alias "el loco", y no solo a judy y a Nick sino a todos los que ayudaron a capturarlos, Judy y Nick con la medalla al "coraje y valor" II y III, y la medalla de "fuerza y union" II y a sus comaperos la medalla "Fuerza y Valor" I, por mi parte Felicidades!

EN LA NOCHE

-Que bonito día Nick, no lo crees-

-Sin duda alguna Judy, sin duda alguna...-

Hoy vi que no solo puedo matar, también que puedo capturar criminales a y también que puedo conquistar el corazón de una mujer ;)


	2. Aventuras en el ZPD Cap2 LaPrecentacion

Notifico que quien narra es nick y los paréntesis no tienen nada que ver con la conversación, ahora si que empiece.

Aventuras en la ZPD Cap. 2 "La Presentación" Parte 1

*Muy bien nick, al fin es tuya* pensaba yo mientras me acordaba en el momento en el que me besó, un momento único.

-Nick- me susurró Judy con una gran delicadeza y dulzura.

-Si- le dije de la misma forma.

-Ya parate-

-Esta bien- tenia unas energías tan enormes por el beso, su mirada me hipnotizo y por un momento nos quedamos viendo, derramando miel, claro esta.

Garraspe, -se nos hacé tarde Judy-

-Si es cierto- dijo con una sorpresa tan falsa.

-Aunque por mi me quedaba aquí contigo- le dije yo

-yo también nick, pero acuérdate que te debo presentar con mis papás-

-Ho si es cierto, pero, crees que nos acepten, acuérdate que te dieron un repelente de zorros-

-No te preocupes, lo entenderán-.

Fuimos antes de trabajar.

-claro que no judy, es un ZORRO!- dijo el papá de judy.

*zorro,zorro,zorro...* me regreso a la mente esa maldita frase.

-Nick,Nick,NICK!...-

Una sensación paso por mi cuerpo, y luego vi todo oscuro y desperté en el hospital.

-Hay nick, ya despertaste- dijo judy con una voz y alegría incomparable.

-Lo hubieras dejado morir- dijo el papá de Judy.

-Hay cariño- Dijo mi suegra 7u7

-No trates asi a MI YERNO- Dijo MI SUEGRA

*yerno,yerno,yerno...* otra ves otro eco en mi cabeza, una buena inpresión de MI SUEGRA,algo de confianza con alguien de su familia.

-Mira cariño, si Judy es FELIZ CON QUIEN SEA, YO TAMBIEN-

-Yo IGUAL, pero con un ZORRO-

Otro eco.

-Pero pus ya que, con un conejo hubiese sido mejor- MI SUEGRA le hecho una mirada muy terrorífica, cualquiera sabría que dijera "callate"

-Hubiera salido con Louis Sirius- Esta vez casi el señor se desase con la mirada de MI SUEGRA.

-Acuerdate que es un bandido, de hecho Judy y Nick lo detuvieron-

-Ho señor Wilde no me lo IMAGINE ASI-

-Pero te sigo odiando- me susurro de una forma que solo yo escuche.

-Bueno cariño vamonos- Dijo MI SUEGRA

-Si se la intenta comerssl..ou!- le di un codazo MI SUEGRA.

-hay nick, sentía que hay...- y se puso a llorar.

*rayos mi debilidad* pensé.

-no llores Judy, me vas a hacer llorar, hay ya lo lograste-

-Es que yo te AMO-

-Yo igual, pero si algún dia pasara desde arriba te voy a cuidar y no dejaría que nada y nadie te haga algo-

-Que romantico...- dijo entre suspiros y sollosos MI SUEGRA, se oia desde afuera.

-Hayy que pend...esta bien..me cayo- Dijo el papa de judy

-Hay que bonito hablas nick- dijo judy

-Tu eres la inpiracion de mi hablar...pensar...vivir- Le dije yo

-Dime algo nick- Bajo sus orejas.

-Si Judy-

-Desde cuando me amas-

-Desde que salvaste mi vida-

-Hayyy nick-

-Y tu judy desde cuando me amas-

-Desde que me defendiste de bogo, aun me acuerdo de tus palabras, como quieren que solo ella resuelva sola un caso en 48 horas, si ni todos ustedes lo han hecho en 2 semanas, por eso le ayudo-

-Bueno, es que tenia razon- Le dije yo

Llegó el doctor muy serio.

-Bueno es un tanto alarmante su estado- dijo el doctor un tanto intrigado

A mi y a judy se nos erizo el pelaje.

-porque doctor?- dijo judy.

-Esque tiene una aritmia desde segun los estudios, hacé 15 años-

*Justos los que han pasado desde que el hamster me puso el bosal* pensé

-Bueno este tipo de arritmias se dan solo cuando se expone a un sentimiento de una forma dastrica, pues, el cerebro se altera, y altera muchas tareas que el cerebro hacé, entre ellas los latidos, se relaja esta enfermedad con hieloterapia, es decir, con hielo, pues el hielo entumese lo exaltado de las neuronas-

*Bueno, trabajaba bendiendo paletas* pensé otra ves jusrtificando

Aqui la pregunta es, señor Nicholas, ¿usted a tenido una emoción fuerte hacé 15 años?, digamelo con confianza, también soy psicologo-

-Es que bueno...- empese a llorar y le conte todo

-Siiii...esta claro que es eso- dijo el doctor.

-No hay forma de arreglarlo, nick es una persona que no merecé morir-

-Y no lo ara señora Hopps- Dijo el doctor

-Señora Wilde, porfavor- Judy me miro.

-Bueno señor y señora wilde, hay dos formas de arreglarlo, una operación o exponerse a otra emoción igual de drástica, no creo que aguante-

-Caro que podrá- dijo judy

-Espero que no!- dijo el papa de judy

-Ya vamonos- Dijo MI SUEGRA a el papá de judy

-Pero porque ahora se desmallo y no antes, si esa historia me la habia dicho antes?-

-Bueno señora wilde, su papa es racista?, bueno, me dijo que se lo estaba presentando a sus padres-

-Mucho doctor- Judy asintio (Bajar la cabeza en simbolo de aceptacion y resicnacion)

-Quisiese pensar por mi experiencia, que, dijo algo que a Nick le recordo ese momento de la peor manera y de ahi el desmayo-

Paso una semana, Judy me cuido como si fuese un bebé, unos momentos bellisimos para ambos.

*Bueno, nick, hoy regresas al trabajo* Me dije a mi mismo

-Judy, se nos hacé tarde- le dije con el mismo toque de dulzura que hacé una semana

-Bueno, nick- dijo judy

-Judy, gracias por cuidarme, estoy realmente agradecido- le susurre

-Bueno, yo por ti apagaría el sol de un soplido- dijo de una forma indescriptible

-Hay Judy- le dije

~dingggg, dingggg~ sonó el teléfono rompiendo el romance

-Buenos dias, soy Nick Wilde, ¿Quien habla?-

-Ha Nick, necesito su ayuda- dijo bogo

-Si señor-

-Los bomberos han hecho una huelga que no parece acabar, tu, judy y otros de sus colegas van a hacer bomberos por lo menos hoy- dijo con firmesa

-Hay no- las orejas se me bajaron

-Que Wilde!?- dijo con enojo bogo

-Que hay no, que, que mal plan la de los bomberos pero vamos para alla- le dije con mas firmesa

-A la ZFD- (Zootopia Fireman Department, Departamento de Bomberos de Zootopia)

-Si señor, judy tenemos que hacerla de bomberos-

-Hay Nick porfavor dile que no mam...hay bueno vamos-

-No puede ser que lleguen tan tarde Nick y Judy- nos grito bogo (que raro)

-Que le decimos jefe- judy y yo nos quedamos mirándonos como tortolitos

-Bueno solo esperen la bocina (En méxico se le dice chicharra al el timbre con el que se le avisa a los bombero que hay problemas) que suene, se ponen esos uniformes, se suben a esos camiones-

Nos asigno en grupos los camiones, por suerte a mi y judy nos toco el mismo 7u7

-Bueno ya saben, ¿alguna duda?-

-Porque estan en guelga los bomberos-dijo judy sin pelos en la lengua , como a mi me gusta 7u7

-Porque quieren un aumento, no se me preocupen, ustedes esta quincena (es cuando los trabajadores cobran su dinero por su trabajo) la recibiran como de bombero y su rango en policia se transformara en rango de bombero-

A mi y a judy nos combiene, las medallas que tenemos nos triplica el sueldo.

-Bueno ya saben, adios soldados- dijo bogo

Paso unos dias, no pasaba nada hasta que...

~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

Casi nos quedabamos dormidos, el timbre casi nos quita el sueño de una semana.

-Incendio en la Unipizo- (union de pirotecnia de zootopia) dijo bogo con furia.

-Se va a poner difícil- todos dijimos casi al unisono.

-Bueno, la dirección es paseo de la revolución animal numero 368 colonia central de evolución, pronto!- dijo bogo, casi nos deja sordos.

Legamos, ni nuestros compañeros LOBOS no querian entrar.

-Entra tu Nick- dijo Gregory el lobo MAS GRANDE (por lo menos de el ZPD)

-Tu eres mas grande que yo, pero bueno, a quien la van a agradecer ess a m..-

-Ya voy no se preocupen mortales- Dijo judy, esta ves senti algo raro, no en la cabeza, si no, en el estomago

-!No judy no vayas, no es como en la policia!-

Apenas acabe de decir la frase cuando ella entro, el problema es que se cayo la puerta, no habia otra forma de entrar.

-No judy- Empese a sacar pequeñas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Nick, ella es muy valiente- Gregory me dijo de una forma muy compasiva.

-Gracias Gregory - James se acerco y me dio una palmada en la espalda

-Bueno solo hay que esperar...-Dije yo , intentandome consolar.

(No tengo nombres originales)


End file.
